


Memories of Old

by psyclonus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But hey cliche cute moments, Fluff, M/M, Senator Shockwave - Freeform, honestly this bench is a mess, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: Orion Pax goes to meet up with the Senator at their usual bench. Just some cute fluff... Maybe.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Memories of Old

This became routine, and what a wonderful routine it was, Orion thought as he passed through the halls leading to the Ark-1 memorial. When did these meetings change? It used to be all business but the senator was always so casual around Orion, it made him feel like he was a friend rather than just a citizen showing his grievances. Senator Shockwave became a dear friend to Orion Pax, he was easy to talk to and even when Orion didn’t feel like talking, they’d sit in silence together. It was pretty obvious why Orion was excited to see the Senator. There was a small skip in his step as he finally made it to the memorial. 

Their bench was nearby and sitting upon it, legs crossed and a datapad in his servos, was the Senator in question. If it wasn’t for the energy he released one might not even recognize him. Shockwave had a tendency to change his paintjob very often. This time he was sporting even more flashy colors than usual. A majority of his frame was it’s usual white color but his accents had changed to oranges and greens. Orion found them to be odd choices but knowing Shockwave they were probably just to make other bots stop and stare. And stare they did, or … at least Orion did.

When Orion approached the bench he noted Shockwave’s expression. It was tight, much like he was in deep thought. Well, being a Senator did seem to be a good cause for a lot of stress. Orion’s shadow must have alerted Shockwave to stop what he was reading because he suddenly looked up at the cop. Seeing Orion must have given Shockwave some clarity because that tight expression turned to a radiance of happiness. The thought that Orion was somehow a stress relief for the Senator made his optics squint as he smiled from under his face mask. 

“Orion Pax! Glad to see you my friend.” Then in order to make some room, Shockwave scooted over to one side. He’d told Orion that he hogs the bench so no one else can sit down. Honestly, he was pretty selfish sometimes. But Orion only shook his head in amusement as he watched the Senator scoot- Ah. There was a snap and the bench tilted down at one side, along with it Shockwave. Orion was trained to react fast so both his servos shot out to grab the Senator before he all but tumbled to the ground.

One servo grabbed the spacecraft’s arm while the other hooked around his waist, all but holding Shockwave up like they’d just finished a complex dance routine. It was silent for a couple moments, their optics locked like they were having a separate, silent conversation. 

“Are you okay, Senator?” Orion asked as he stood back up straight, bringing Shockwave with him, but his servos lingered until he finally let them drop. 

“Quite, Orion.” Once he was standing, he patted Orion’s shoulder in a silent thank you. Then, as if they didn’t just have that silent moment, he turned on his heels and looked at the bench he was just on.

“Oh this accursed thing! I knew it was creaking but it topples over that quickly?!” The Senator shook his helm and placed his servos on his hips, staring with clear frustration. Maybe it was to show off or maybe Orion just wished to make him happy but instead of suggesting they move to a different bench he knelt down. When he did Shockwave stepped to the side, watching curiously. The bench was easy to lift just enough to prop the leg back in place.

“It’s not a permanent fix but it should hold for our meeting today.” And with that he stood up and turned to sit on the bench just to test his theory. Sure it creaked but it didn’t fall over again. 

“Wonderful! I knew you were the future of this blasted planet.” The face Shockwave had...it made Orion’s spark practically jump out of his intake. It was a smile so happy and genuine it took him off guard. Orion looked over every little curve on the Senator’s faceplate like he was studying it, remembering it so he’d never forget it. 

“Guess we can’t rough house hm?” Shockwave chuckled then turned to sit down next to Orion, though he was a lot more careful than usual. 

“Suppose we should get to business.” And with a wave of the data pad he had held onto whilst falling, he moved a bit closer to Orion as he turned it on. Though his optics were supposed to be reading the words that appeared on the data pad, Orion was stuck looking at the bright accents. 

"Are you feeling particularly vibrant today, Senator?” The change of subject made Shockwave pause for a moment, before he lifted one of his arms a bit to look at himself. 

“I thought it would be eye catching to change my paint in the colors directly opposite of yours.” Then he tilted his helm to the side to look at Orion comfortably, leaning back on the bench and resting his arm on the back of it. Oh? Was he showing off more? Orion looked at his own servo then at Shockwave again.

“Wouldn’t that make us seem more like enemies?” His optics tried not to seem too obvious when looking over Shockwave’s frame. The response from Orion made Shockwave laugh loudly. Sometimes he was just purposefully obnoxious...Orion found it endearing enough to smile again. He really hasn’t smiled this much in a long time now.

“You’re not wrong! Maybe I’ll change it to match yours next time?” As if to emphasize what he meant, his servo reached out and grabbed Orion’s flipping it over just to examine the color. 

“Oh yes, I could flaunt the frag out of these colors.” Then he let go of Orion’s servo, said servo falling back into his lap. Shockwave already seemed to be thinking of exactly where to put the colors that Orion carried.  
  
“You and me Orion, red and blue, the fight for equality against oppression.” He seemed content with the thought, and honestly, so did Orion. Everything about the thought was something Orion wanted. Well the colors didn’t matter too much but being by the Senator’s side gave him confidence. Without thinking Orion’s servo went to hold Shockwave’s. The Senator said nothing against it, only glancing down for a moment before chuckling.

“I think we can do it.” Orion let his face mask slide open, revealing the confident smile behind it. The act made Shockwave’s optics squint and his own smile widened. 

“No, I know we can do it,” Shockwave responded, squeezing Orion’s servo in return. 

“We  _ will  _ change Cybertron for the better, Orion Pax, together.” It almost seemed like a promise which Orion graciously accepted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Optimus awoke from his recharge his optics dimmed as they tried their damndest to flick online. His frame didn’t even seem to want to get up, but when he did he glanced down at his servo. It was empty… It had been empty for quite some time, long enough for him to get used to the feeling. But when memories like that resurface it makes that empty feeling seem new all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY love ShockOp and they make me sad... I wanna write more and they will probably make an appearance in my bigger fic in the near future.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
